It Just That Simple
by amoebbang
Summary: bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun mungkin memang tidak seindah di drama, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. / gerbangnya sudah ditutup tanpa ada satpam berkumis tebal yang bisa dirayu. What the fu— / "—masa tidak kenal aku?" / "Baekhyun" / "Hei, kau tidak berniat memberi tahu namamu?" / tunggu, apa? [FLUFF-CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL] guiltievil ganti penname (lagi)


Summary : bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol bertemu Byun Baekhyun mungkin memang tidak seindah di drama, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. /gerbangnya sudah ditutup tanpa ada satpam berkumis tebal yang bisa dirayu. What the fu— / "—masa tidak kenal aku?" / "Baekhyun" / "Hei, kau tidak berniat memberi tahu namamu?" / tunggu, apa?

p.s : mereka masih SMA dan nama sekolahnya itu keishin.

—**DLDR!**—

Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri di halte bus, menyuarakan umpatan-umpatan kecil sambil sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya.

Sialan.

Kim Jongdae sialan.

Jika saja bukan karena Jongdae yang tidak sengaja menghapus file tugas mengarangnya, Chanyeol tidak akan perlu susah-susah mengetik ulang tugas keramat itu. Chanyeol juga tidak perlu tidur malam dan bangun kesiangan sehingga ketinggalan bis seperti sekarang ini

"Mati saja kau, Jongdae."

Oh.

Tepat setelah kata yang tidak mengenakkan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, bis yang lelaki itu tunggu sedari tadi datang. Chanyeol dan seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinya(yang sedari tadi juga menunggu di halte bersama Chanyeol) masuk ke bis itu dan berdiri berdekatan karena semua tempat duduk di bis-nya penuh. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyumpahi Jongdae.

Perjalanan ke sekolahnya terasa lambat. 5 menit 57 detik lagi bel akan berbunyi dan ini masih sekitar 19 menit sebelum bis yang Chanyeol naiki bisa sampai di sekolah tercinta.

Di halte selanjutnya dua orang turun, menyisakan dua kursi bersebelahan yang kosong dan langsung diisi oleh Chanyeol dan pemuda yang naik bersamanya tadi. Chanyeol sudah pasrah karena ia memang sudah telat dan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara merayu satpam berkumis tebal itu agar mau membukakan gerbang untuknya.

Chanyeol turun di halte ketiga, dan entah kenapa lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut turun. Secara tidak sengaja mereka berjalan bersisihan menuju arah yang sama. Chanyeol mulai berpikir lelaki disebelahnya itu adalah mata-mata atau semacam stalker tapi pikiran itu ia hilangkan karena— hell yeah, apa yang mau di stalk tentang seorang Park Chanyeol? Lelaki tinggi itu juga mulai menebak-nebak apa lelaki — yang secara tidak sengaja — berjalan disebelahnya itu juga berpikiran yang sama tentangnya.

Terlepas dari semua pikiran itu, Chanyeol berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya — begitu juga lelaki disebelahnya. Chanyeol berpikir lelaki ini sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya tapi sejak kapan sekolahnya memiliki seragam yang berupa jas seperti yang dipakai lelaki disebelahnya?

Gerbangnya sudah tertutup.

Rapat.

Tanpa ada satpam berkumis tebal yang bisa dirayu.

What the fu—

"Kau kelas berapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke lelaki disebelahnya, menatap heran, sebelum menjawab 'dua'

"Oh? Aku juga kelas dua. yah, setidaknya kita telat bersama, kan?" Balas lelaki mungil (iya, Chanyeol baru sadar badan lelaki disebelahnya sangat mungil) tadi. Alih-alih menjawab perkataan lelaki itu, Chanyeol justru bertanya ngelantur—

"Hei, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hah– Belum, sih. Kenapa?"

"Mau makan bersama, tidak? Aku yang traktir"

* * *

Ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih limabelas dan disinilah mereka, duduk di kursi taman sambil berbicara ringan dengan dua cup mi instan yang sudah kosong.

"Terima kasih traktirannya"

"Hn" balas Chanyeol, singkat.

"Ohya, kau kelas sebelas juga tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Lelaki tinggi itu melirik lelaki disebelahnya sebelum mengendikkan bahu cuek "kau saja yang terlalu _kudet_. Masa tidak kenal aku, pangeran Keishin dari kelas 11-5?"

Sebuah cubitan mampir di pinggang Chanyeol. "Jangan mengada-ngada tiang listrik. Kau bahkan tidak lebih tampan dari Wu Yifan"

Oh ya.

Chanyeol melupakan Yifan— cowok paling dingin (dan bagi kebanyakan orang paling tampan) di Keishin.

"Kau menyukai Wufan, ya?" Tebak Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi sebuah cubitan mampir di pinggang Chanyeol, mengundang protes dari yang namanya disebut terakhir kali.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh"

"Oke. Tapi tidak perlu mencubit kan? Sakit, tahu"

"Maaf"

Hening kembali menyeruak dan mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing sebelum salah satunya mengatakan sebuah nama,—

"—Baekhyun"

Lawan bicara dari orang yang terakhir membeo itu mengrenyit dan memasang tampang bingung.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

Chanyeol terdiam, baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi mereka mengobrol tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Huh– ia merasa lucu.

"Hei, Kau tidak berniat memberi tahu namamu?"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar

"Ah— oh, ya. A-aku Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal ya!" Ujar lelaki mungil tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah yang menatap lekat pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

Wah, senyuman Baekhyun manis sekali.

Tunggu, apa?

.

.

.

**–END**

.

.

.

**—EPILOG**

"Ngomong ngomong— Baekhyun, awalnya aku tidak mengenalimu sebagai siswa Keishin. Maksudku— Sejak kapan siswa Keishin memakai jas? Memang ada ya, seragam yang seperti itu?"

"Pfft,.. Dasar bodoh. Kau siswa Keishin bukan, sih? Setiap rabu kita kan memang memakai jas"

"–Hah?"

"Menurutmu lambang di dada kiriku ini lambang sekolah mana?"

"...keishin?"

"Lalu?"

"…..eh, aku baru sadar. He"

"Idiot. Memangnya kau tidak pernah memakai jas sekolahmu sendiri?"

"Pernah. Saat kelas satu dulu."

"...terserahmu saja"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

a/n : haiii /lambai tangan/ saya bawa drabble baru lagi. exo kambek ya. jongdae gantengnya nambah ya.  
Udah liat foto EXO yang buat kalender 2014 belom? Fotonya ASDFGHJKL banget QAQ

ngomong2, mungkin ini gapenting tapi fyi aja, **FF ini sebenernya birthday fict buat chanyeol yang telat dipublish satu bulan lamanya.** /hening selamanya/ FFnya juga udah selesai tanggal 29 november, tapi guenya gapunya waktu buat nge-publih u.u

yaudah, terakhir aja. Mind to review? /wink bareng jongdae/


End file.
